Kamikaze Lovers
by psyco dancing fruit
Summary: thanks to oddball and i.walk.threw.walls i am now inspired... here ya go. naruto is a college freshman and so is sasuke itachi is a writer and his book is becoming a movie, poor sasu and naru! yaoi, character death, and gratuitous violence...
1. Chapter 1

Kamikaze lovers

(A Naruto and Sasuke story)

Prologue

_No father! Please don't…ack!_

Itachi jerked awake. The dream again, the one where the bastard who fathered him was beating him while his mother and his brother hid in the closet. Yes itachi remembered little sasuke was only 10 at the time itachi was 18 almost bastard had dared to touch his little brother the s.o.b. had struck sasuke! Itachi had almost slaughtered the pig that night but instead he had slipped the man a sleeping pill and he had escaped with his brother &his mother to Canada with out a trace. Three months later their mother had died from heart failure in her sleep. It still made itachi sick that the woman only noticed that the bastard's beatings when his brother was born. Itachi reluctantly rolled out of his warm king sized bed 10 years later. He had a new class to teach. He could tell it was going to be a very interesting new year at the university of Oregon state. He felt someone move under the blankets he looked over to find Deidara-his teaching assistant- looking at him the younger man yawned and stretched his tan arms over his head.

"Good morningu itachi-chan. Howr did ru sureep?" the Japanese blonde asked.

His English really sucked when he woke up.

"Good morning Deidara hey new classes start today. What da ya say to messing with freshmen sounds fun don't it?" Itachi asked the blonde who stood up on the bed

"Sorundes like fun! un." the blonde said as he pressed his lips to Itachi's.

Yep today was going to be good. But he just couldn't help feeling that he had forgotten something very important.

-----------------------

Chpt.1)

------------------------

Sasuke peddled faster clicking up the speed on his 16 speed bike. He was going to **KILL **his brother. Itachi was going to die a horrible death, the jerk didn't even set the ALARM and now sasuke was late for his first day of collage! He peddled harder weaving between cars in the small collage town of Konoha Village. He peddled hard and banked around the coroner hard his denim clad knee skimmed over the ashfualt. He glanced at the clock tower he had about 5 minuets until the bell rang for classes. He peddled harder his legs screaming, he skidded to a stop put his bike away and sprinted towards his first class he slid into the room just as the bell rang. Sasuke froze when he spotted his brother Itachi sitting –not at but- on top of his desk Indian style with a yard stick in his lap. Sasuke sat down aiming a glare at Itachi.

"Welcome to my class creative writing. Now here are the rules…"

Someone snickered interrupting him. Itachi rose off his desk.

"You the boy with the reddish hair and the hood. C'mear."

Sasuke pitied the poor fool who interrupted his brother. A boy with a hood sauntered up to the front of the room.

"What's up man?" the fool asked.

"Hands on the desk. Man." Itachi ordered.

The boy put his hands on the desk. *CRACK* a loud crack sounded.

"First rule. _Do not interrupt me._ Rule two. _Do not Question me or my assistant_. And finally. _Do not think that I wont use this yard stick on any of you_ got it?" he asked his ebony eyes scanning the room. There were a few muffled 'yea's and a few 'yes sir's.

"Good now any questions?" he asked.

The boy next to him raised his hand.

"Yes Mr.?"

"Kiba Inuzuka. Sir Can I sit down?" the boy asked.

Itachi nodded and the boy scurried to the back of the room again. Next a pink haired girl raised her hand.

"Yes ?" he asked with a sigh.

"Would you mind telling us about your self sir?" the pink girl asked.

Sasuke was so glad when class was over (he hated listening to his brother drone on and on about nothing) he looked up at the huge trees that were on campus then he decided that he was going to live on campus. Oh yea that would piss Itachi right off.

"Look out! Clear the way! Wooohooo!!!" someone shouted Sasuke stopped and turned to see a blonde running towards him-(*a/n guess who*)-holding a rather large bag.

"Come back here you! NARUTO!!!!!!!" Another person shouted.

The blonde only ran harder. He zipped past Sasuke tossing the bag at his feet he quickly climbed up the tree to Sasuke's right. The boy then at the top of his lungs shouted this.

"**YOU CAN'T CATCH ME SUCKKAS!!! ****IM NARUTO UZUMAKI!! HA! HA! ****HA!" **then the idiot promptly and much to his dismayfell out of the tree. Sasuke couldn't hold back the laughter that came from him, and boy did the blonde glare at him.

"What was that about never getting caught?" one of the guys asked as they dragged the blonde away. Another man grabbed Sasuke and dragged him along.-*(a/n this is where you say 'DUN DUN DUN!!!!'*)-

--------------------------

Naruto squirmed in the headlock that Gai had him in. The over eccentric physics professor was freaking strong!!!

"Let me go! Gai put me down!!" Naruto growled.

"You, my youthful pupil, brought this upon your self. I do appreciate your youthfulness Naruto!!!" the tall guy with the three stooges hair cut said as he dropped Naruto on his ass in front of the head masters desk.

"Thank you Gai" the head master said.

"Sure sure. Just go easy on them Kakashi. Stay youthful!!!" the guy in green hollered.

Naruto stood his but hurt now along with his head, and all he wanted to do was go to his nice single room and sleep for the next few hours. But nooooo! He couldn't ever catch a brake could he?!

"You alright Naruto?" the head master asked.

Naruto grunted.

"Good now sit." The white haired man said.

Naruto sat in the big plush chair that was next to him.

"Now gentlemen I have excused you from your classes for the rest of the day so you can move your things to your new room in the Hokage dorm. You can get your keys from Kabuto at the desk." The man said as he reclined in his chair. Naruto was confused the guy was talking as if there were someone other than him in the room. He looked at the other chair and saw that there was indeed another someone there, and an absolutely gorgeous and simply fuming someone at that. The guy was good looking he had longish ebony hair, ghostly pale skin that was flushed slightly with anger. Naruto was sure the guy was angry at the headmaster. The guy's deep black eyes held contempt for the silver haired man.

"Itachi put you up to it didn't he?! The bastard!! I'll kill him I'll fucking KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!" The black haired boy shouted standing and slamming his fist down on the hard mahogany desk.

"Aue contraire, Little brother I didn't put him up to it I merely suggested that you have a place on campus so I don't have to worry about YOU being late and almost causing a 4 car pile-up on Main Street." Someone said from behind them. Naruto watched the ebony haired boys pale cheeks darken about 3 shades.

"_FUCK THIS I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT I WILL NOT HAVE A ROOM MATE AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!_" the boy said his voice was deadly and cold. Naruto decided to speak up then.

"Jezz man no need to be that way it hurts. Judging before you know me, and here I thought that I'd make at least 1 friend, and I can be really fun too. Oh well! Your loss. All looks no brains." Naruto said. Yes he was porously pissing the boy off. Was he going to get blown up at? Most likely. Was he going to run like hell? Um fucking DUH!!!!!!

"What did you say?" the guy asked his dark eyes held dark threats and promises.

"That you have no brains!" Naruto said the boy glared and then jumped at Naruto who ran out of the room as fast as he could cackling like a mad man.

------------------------

Sasuke's hit list was growing now and the blonde was at the top! The raven followed the blonde silently all the way to his dorm where Sasuke tackled him and pinned him to the ground. He wrenched the blondes arm up behind him and reveled in the loud semi scream that tore from the blondes lips.

"Ahhh!!!! Th...That…hu...hurts...you...bastard!!!!! Get off of me!!!!"

The blonde growled. Sasuke let out a small laugh.

"Don't think I'm all looks now do ya? Dobe." Sasuke asked.

As he pulled up on the boys arm harder.

"Ahh!...Yea sure whatever now GET THE FUCK OFF!!!!!" the blonde shouted Sasuke was glad that no one else was in the dorm or else he wouldn't be able to teach the little Dobe a lesson in manners.

"Now Dobe, if you ask nicely I might get off." Sasuke said.

"PLEASE GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" The blonde asked Sasuke could tell that the boy was pissed and so was he.

"Damn it, all I wanted was to get my bag back and go take a nap but nooooo! I can never catch a gods be damned break can I!!!" the blonde said to – Sasuke guessed- no one in particular. Sasuke took pity in the boy and stood letting the blonde stand also.

"Whatever, Dobe. Just stay out of my way got it?" Sasuke asked the boy who aimed a powerful glare at him. Sasuke just smiled slightly and left the room making his way back to the headmaster's office in the main square on campus. When he got there his brother was still there and Sasuke still wanted to murder the bastard (gut him with a fucking plastic spoon!!). But that would have been hard with all the witnesses and such.

"Hello little brother how are you?" the bastard asked.

"Die you miserable son of a bitch!" Sasuke said as he glared at his brother.

"What did I do to deserve this? All I wanted was for you to have at least 1 friend Sasuke is that so bad?" Itachi asked with a smile befitting an angel (or maybe a devil!!).

"Besides I promised a friend that I'd watch out for the little blonde nutcase and it just doubled as a way to make it easier on my worry system knowing that you are not alone at night. Kapisch?" the jerk asked as he handed Sasuke a key ring that had 3 keys on it sadly Sasuke only recognized1.

"The red key is for your dorm. The blue is for the house, and the dark green is for the new car that is sitting in the lot outside the little Viper is paid off and under my name so don't screw it up too badly. There is 300$ in the glove box along with an electric door opener thing so go have fun just remember you can keep the car if you stay here. got it? Good! Ta-Ta Little brother!"

"Damn bastard using bribery!! It's not fair!!... A Viper huh?" Sasuke mumbled as he walked out to the parking lot.

---------------------------

(Sooo! How is it so far?)

(Sasuke- I'm roomed with a fucking nut! How do you think I am!!!?)

(Naruto- I resent that comment!! I'm roomed with an ass!!!)

(*teehee* but things start to get better you both get to hurt kiba!!!)

(Sasuke & Naruto- that works!)

(Enjoy the rest of the chapter maybe? ^^;)

---------------------------

Naruto flinched as Tsunade chucked his last belonging out the widow.

"That's every thing Tsunade-bachaan thanks!" Naruto yelled to the woman who was his guardian even though he was 19 approaching 20 on October 6th. Naruto climbed in to the back of the pick-up truck and sat down amid all of his things his radio/stereo combo, the three suit cases and his other things that just made the room feel like home like his fox plushy and the weird little things that had collected over the years. Naruto sighed the stuff he had was rather strange indeed. (Most of the Icha-Icha paradise books {3}, a small table and other things used in Wicca ceremonies and 4 different books on acupuncture and pressure points. Naruto sighed as his new dorm came into view. The Hokage dorm. The haven for losers and misfits. And now Naruto and the scary really hawt raven man that he'd have to share a room with. Naruto shuddered at the thought of having the ravens cruel glare on him at night to it was an awful thought! The truck stopped and he got out. He sighed as he looked at the building that was to be his new home for the rest of the year and on.

"Damn…" he sighed to no one in particular.

"Don't get to down about it brat, hey I stayed in this dorm and look at me!" Jeryia said as he got out of the truck to help Naruto bring his stuff in.

"Yea! Look at you, you write trashy novels for a living and your wife is a doctor that's the only good/ smart thing you ever did!!!" Naruto commented as he grabbed a box from the bed of the truck.

"Like that's a bad thing!!!" the older man countered.

"Whatev….ooff!!" Naruto was cut off when a flying object hit him in the face. He felt his nose go crunch and he hit the ground in a crumpled heap, hands over his bleeding nose. Jeryia knelt next to him as he tried to control his anger and urge to destroy the one who hit him.

"Oh god sorry man didn't mean to hit you um… you o.k.?" asked the person who was at the top of Naruto's hate list.

Naruto whipped the blood away from his nose and looked up aiming a heated glare at the person, a tall blonde chick whose hair was pulled in to a high ponytail. Naruto shrugged it off.

"Yea I'm fine. You live here?" he asked the girl who helped him up.

"Naw! I live in Konochi dorm across the commons. By the way I'm Ino." The girl said as she opened the door for Naruto and Jeryia.

"Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meat you Ino. You have quiet the arm." Naruto said as they ascended the stairs.

"Yea, but I can't play baseball; coach won't let girls on the team. So in stead I play hockey, I'm the team captain for the school." Ino said rather proudly. Naruto stopped at the door for his room.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry about beaming ya so any time ya need any thing talk ta Shikamaru and he'll tell me consider it done!!" the girl said as she left, Naruto put his key in the hole and unlocked the door he pushed it open to find the scary raven guy in the room, on the floor sorting through things while he listened to music on an I-pod. Naruto set his stuff down and went back out for more.

------------------------ 9:00p.m-----

Sasuke stacked the last one of his notebooks on his desk. He then stepped back and surveyed his work; they were stacked in order of size, # of pages, and colors. Yes he had a weird OCD about being clean and organized at least in front of others his own room at home was the cleanest in the whole house. He glanced over at the blonde Dobe who had fallen asleep 3 hours ago. Sasuke himself probably wouldn't fall asleep until 1a.m then he had to wake up at 8a.m but he'd end up wakening at 6a.m his usual time. He sighed and stretched, the same thing always happened when he stayed some place new… his chronic insomnia came back for a few days then he'd sleep like a baby. He tugged off his shirt and tossed it in to his hamper that sat at the foot of his bed. Then he chivvied off his dark blue jeans and tossed them in also, he grabbed his p.j. pants and slid them on over his pale hips. He drew his hand up over the many burn scars that covered his arms, he stilled when he reached the worst one the one on his left shoulder. He dropped his hands and crawled in to his bed and sat there until he fell asleep 4 hours later.

---------------------------------------

Naruto could hear his room mate continuously move things around until about 9:45p.m; the guy had some weird OCD or something. Naruto shrugged it off and drifted back to sleep.

---next day=6:08a.m-----------------

Naruto felt the water hit his bared skin, and before he had time to register what was happening he was hauled out of bed and dumped on the floor. He looked up at his assailant and almost went back to sleep. It was an old friend of his Garra Suna; the short red head was looking down at him with speculating turquoise eyes.

"Hey Garra, what's up?" Naruto asked his friend sleepily.

"Oh nothing much Naruto I just wanted to welcome you to Hokage dorm. I'm the R.A. c'mon get up and dress we got some meeting and greeting to do coz lets go!!!" said the red head as he pulled Naruto to his feet.

"MMMMMM….. Yea I know. Let me get dressed at least Garra!!" Naruto hissed not the least bit concerned that his roommate was not there.

------------------ Later at lunch-----

"Yo!!! Naruto man what up ?" a very loud voice shouted Naruto pinned it as that of kiba Inuzuka's a guy in his creative writing class and the one that lived 2 doors down from him. Naruto groaned out loud and tried to disappear, but his attempts were unsuccessful. 4 trays slammed down around him he looked at kiba –well more like glared at him- the brunet was all smiles and had a shit load of food on his tray. Next to him was a guy he recognized as kiba roommate shikamaru something? Then there was the guy who sat staring at his phone waiting that was Neji Hyuga a rather scary language's student. He sat to kiba's right while shikamaru sat to his left then there was a frightening guy called shino of the bug's a realy weird one Naruto groaned and laid his head back down on the table.

"So who's your roomie?" asked kiba around a mouthful of food.

"Some emo suicidal hawat ass prick. Um… I think his names Sasuke Uchiha. Yea hey you guys seen Garra?" Naruto asked because he didn't want to get jumped by the small red head again.

"Your roomie is 's little brother?!!" kiba asked really loudly.

"Shut up kiba! How troublesome!" hissed shikamaru as he forked his salad rather viciously?

"Something wrong shika-san?" asked shino looking at the normally calm if not lazy boy who sat across from him. Naruto was also curious as to what made the guy snap at kiba.

"He is upset because his love interest doesn't even notice him even after he practically poured his heart out to her in the middle of the fricken dorm at konoichi." Neji said not looking up from his cell phone.

"My cousin is tamari's roommate and I can't help if I am forced to listen to her." He said as the phone rang he flipped it open and spoke in to it.

"Hello…ten-ten." His face lit up and he left in a hurry.

"What the fuck was that!?" kiba asked.

"No idea." Naruto replied as he left the table and vacated the room. He walked down the hall and out side and around to his favorite spot to nap he stopped at the tree and set down his bag he then plopped down next to it sighing heavily.

"Goddess why in the seven hells do you put me with a super hawt ass-hole? Huh what the hell did I do to deserve this?" Naruto asked.

"Who the hell knows?" Came a voice from behind him.

Naruto turned around to find his creative writing teacher and a guy he had known since he moved to Konoha in the 6th grade. Itachi Uchiha.

"Hey Itachi." Naruto said.

"Hi Naru. So sorry that Sasuke isn't more social he's not the best person to room with but give him time and he'll warm up to you." Said the older raven as he dropped a book in to Naruto's lap then he left. Naruto looked down at the book it read:

KAMIKAZE LOVERS

BY CHIITA HUACHI

Naruto knew the name. It was Itachi's screwed up pen-name. He wrote romance novels and Naruto should know who it was because he had every single one of his books which consisted of works such as:

HEART OF THE DRAGON

SOFT LOVE

BROKEN WINGS

MY KINGDOM FOR YOUR HEART

And so on. And the stories were ALL Yaoi and the best for the romance buff! Naruto had to wait to read it though because the mega-uber-bitch Sakura was heading his way!!!!

----------------------------------------

This is the part where you say (DUHN DUHN DUUUUUHN!!!!!!!!!)

Soooooo you like?? Please r&r plz plz plz plz plz PLZ!!!

The psycho will HUNT YOU DOWN!!!!!! So review you all have been so nice to me in the visiting and such. Oh yea the names of stories in here are future stories that I will write!!!! Peace I love you all!!

PDF =^-^'=

----------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Kamikaze lovers

(A Naruto and Sasuke story)

----------------------------------------

Chpt 2"Hey weirdo!" the pink bitch said as she walked up to him.

"Hi sakura." He said without gagging.

"So I hear that your room mate is Sasuke Uchiha." She said with a sweet smile.

The thing about sakura being the superintendent's daughter she was used to getting what she wanted and it pissed Naruto off to no end but he was told to be nice to all girls and so he kept his feelings to himself.

"Yea he's really mean though and really hawt but you know how it is. It's always the hot ones that are gay just like sai-kun." Naruto said bringing up the senior in the art program that was queerer than a three dollar bill though sakura didn't think he was until she saw him literally riding the secretary Kabuto. The girl with the pink hair turned several shades of scarlet.

"you lie Uzumaki!!! You lie like the dog you are he is straight and I know it bet ya money that he is if you can prove me wrong then I'll never call you a name again!" she said. The offer was tempting and it would give him something to do…

"you're on!" he replied and then walked back to his dorm.

----------ooooo-------

Sasuke entered the dorm at 10 o clock and he was met with blaring music and the blonde sitting at his desk reading a book. He immediately turned down the music and glared at the dobe who didn't look up from his book instead he licked his lips and a slight blush graced his cheeks. His breathing speed up his fingers fumbled to flip the page and he turned a violent shade of scarlet that was when Sasuke noticed that not only was the dobe listening to an i-pod but he was also reading a book written by:Chiita huachiHis brothers pen name he noticed that the Dobe had the latest title it was the only one that Itachi had let him look at he had worked on the cover art the wind ravaged flower and the cross. He knew what the story was about and that his brother tended to be rather graphic with the love scenes he was content to sit and watch the dobe read them he was a very expressive reader and he had a thing for biting on his lip

.--------

The hot fire of the pleasure that rocked through him as his lover pounded in to him was almost unbearable he came hard and fast on the kitchen table he arched with each shot of hot cum…Naruto felt himself grow incredibly hard at the words his mind saw how it would play out if the book were made in to a movie. A hot dark haired guy would play the role of the seme Arik and a small hyper active blonde guy would play the part of the uke Emmett it would be hot sweaty and down right nasty over the kitchen table, it made he blond jittery just thinking about it. he glanced up at the bed next to him and saw the teme sitting there. When did he get there? Naruto pulled the ear buds out of his ears and looked at him."What teme?!!" he asked a vicious scowl on his face he didn't like his privet time being invaded by broody guys that liked to stare.

"nothing just watching your facial expressions." Said the other boy as he stood and proceeded to strip to his boxer briefs that hugged him all to tightly in all the right places and boy was it a delicious sight it was like he had his own personal sexy life size 'arik' card board cut out only it moved and apparently glared and threw like a real person. Naruto rubbed the sore spot on his head and looked at his fuming room mate who apparently didn't like people staring at him (especially guys). Naruto decided to get to know the guy who just put on his sleep pants and sat on his bed.

"So…Sasuke what do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked as chipper as he could. The man just glared at him and then a slow evil and sexy smile spread on to his pale lips.

"Lots of things." He said and stood and sauntered over to Naruto's bed. Naruto watched him approach in that predatory way that was described in his book. His roommate really was like the main character.

"What kinds of things?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Oh lots of different stuff…" said the other boy as he reached for him. Naruto's breath caught when cool fingers touched his chest he felt all of his blood run south. Cool fingers danced across his lower stomach he bit his lip to keep the wanton moans in his mouth.

"…like stealing … your … I-pod." He said as he took his bright orange felt his libido cool like that. He had just been played he felt a lot like the uke of the story after his first encounter with Arik, very put-off.

-------------

BWU AHHAHHAHHAHHAHHA!!!!! youse guys all thought that would happen didnt you?!?!?!?!teehee! ^^* i rule !!!!any way the bet between sakura and naruto is going to be fun to play and i am sorry to all the people who are waiting for updates on my other stories it will happen soon ive just overcome some serious writers block so bare withme!!!!!! oh and my styel will be changein to rather dark things soon so be prepared and i need some ideas of what to write next for this story and the others so R&R.I love you all... read with an open mind my friends...LEE:AND STAY YOUTHFUL!!!!how the hell did you get out of the box!?!?!?!?!?!PDF


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

------------

Sasuke grinned to himself as he watched the blond read in class, their creative writing class that they had together with his brother as the teacher. The assignment was a three page essay on your favorite genre. Sasuke knew what he was going to write about. He doubted that the blond did. He just sat there reading his face lightly flushed and his lip between his teeth his azure eyes fixed on the pages and filled with lust with each turn of the page and at the last moment his expression would drop to either sad mad or an outright grin. It amazed him how someone could have such a wide range of emotions while reading a book... he was so caught up in staring at the blond he didn't notice his brother settle right next to him.

"penny for your thoughts otouto?" he said.

"it would cost a lot more to get in to my head aniki." he replied as usual their banter never stopped.

"its naruto-san hmm?" came his brothers deep knowing voice.

"hn" was all sasuke gave for a reply as he tore his eyes from the blond. To glance at his brother who had a rather pensive look on his face. That look on the mans face was not always a good thing. He then smiled wickedly a near by girl died of a nose bleed.

"aniki what are you thinking?" he asked the man who just got up and walked away as the bell rang.

_Hot. What a way to describe the kiss they shared on the roof... hot really didn't work though when he thought about it. There were no words for the feeling of their lips together their bodies moving in harmony in the dark while the cold wind bit at them... _Naruto bit his lip hard as he turned the page. The bell rang. He cursed and put the book up and started to walk out of the class he was stopped by a yard stick across his chest he glanced at the yard sticks holder the teacher. "hey itachi whats up?" he asked curious as to why he was being held up. "naruto what do you think of the book so far?" asked the other with a smile. "it's really goodit is really cool... why" he questioned the older man whose smile grew broader by the second. "well i was thinking would you like to be in the movie version of it? As the main roll of Emmett? Would you be interested in that you would be payed of course some of the other students will be in it also sai from the art department and zabuza from digital design will be helping with the set and stuff plus we have full use of all of the drama props." he said very chipperly. "so who would be arik?" naruto asked his brows drawn he was skeptical of the man who had just offered him his dream with no strings. "whats the catch?" he said squinting at the man. "No catch at all just you have to put up with me as the director and you have to have sex on camera oh the 'arik' i picked is none other than... Oopse i can't tell you... he doesn't know yet so don't blow it we have enough people for the rest of the cast too. Including Miles and Reginald." he said naruto grinned at the thought of being on film and if the other person accepted that would help him kill two birds with one stone. "Sure. I'll do it itachi just tell me when you want me and where and I'll be there" he said as he bounded out of the class room fast to get to his physics class....

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-lunch-0-0-0-0-0-0--0 _ "_whats got you so happy naruto?" asked shino as the blond sat next to him brimming with energy as he mowed down on his sandwich and apple. The boy almost choked as he swallowed to tell him what was up. "Ohmigawd shino!!!! I'm gonna be in a movie it is so cool!!! sure its probably only going to be a small scale movie but a movie none the less...!!!!" he shouted in a hyper tone as he bounced in his seat. "Awesome naruto what movie?" he asked the boy it was just them at the table at the moment. "well... its a book thats being turned in to the movie and I'm a main character the main lead Emmett Rossawind. He is exactly like me. Its soooo cool i get a really hawt co star too!" his voice reached an octave that would've had kiba on the floor... kiba. Shino's mind drifted to the dog lover who was 3 doors down from him in the dorm. He was cute and loud and full of curious energy... every thing that he himself was not... suddenly he was drawn out of his thoughts by none other than the subject of his day dreams pulling off his sunglasses and running his wet tongue across his ear. Shino jumped about 3 feet in the air at the wetness against his skin. "hey shino guess what, we both got drafted by for the movie. so i told him we'd do it. That okay?" asked the boy with a small pout that really put those big'ol brown eyes to use. Shino was very perplexed and still not thinking quite right after the lick. "uhhh... sure kiba." he stuttered as he glanced at the boy next to him who shattered every last barrier he had with a mind blowingly cute smile. His brown eyes bored in to Shino's dark contact colored blue ones. "cool." was his reply as he tucked the circular dark glasses in to a pocket, and left taking the glasses and another part of shino with him. "You like him don't you shino?" asked naruto with a foxy grin making the other boy blush deeply.... "n...no i .... i don't... ah he took my glasses!!!" he hissed he had lost his only safe guard against the world he was glad he had remembered to put in his contacts.... he would have to get them back from the asshole that took them.

-0-0—0-0----0-0-0--0-0--0-0--0-0 Sasuke felt his brothers stare when he entered the room. The elder raven sat atop the desk and had a smile on his face. "hello little brother. How would you like to be in a movie of my latest book?" he asked sasuke cringed on the inside as his inner self squealed in delight. "who would i play?" he asked afraid of what his brother was going to say. "you would play the second lead 'Arik Devaion' your co star is the blond you room with so don't tell him you know. It's too much fun to make him squirm and guess he doesn't know its you little brother so keep it a secrete for a while until the first meting this weekend. Alright." he said his red eyes flashing with mirth at the suffering of the other boy. "okay aniki. Whatever you wish..." sasuke said as he left the room for his dorm where he found the blond reading again this time he was reading a physics book his ears free of the i-pod head phones so he heard him enter the room he glanced up and nailed sasuke with a glare. "I want my I-pod back TEME!!!" he hissed narrowing his blue eyes. Suddenly the door burst open and their neighbor 2 doors down came charging in and he slammed the door and rested against it panting his hair was totally messed up and he was missing his usual jacket. His big brown eyes were filled with fear. "that bastard he sent the girls after me ooh! Is he gonna get it!" hissed the dog as he looked around to see what room he was in sasuke noticed that he had a pair of sunglasses clutched in his hand. "kiba what happened?" the blond asked as he stood setting his physics book down. "Shino is out to kill me because I took his sunglasses from him.... why is he so touchie about them any way? There just sunglasses." the dog said sasuke watched the blond shake his head. "ask him to take out his contacts or catch him early in the morning before he goes to the showers.... you'll know why then, but in the mean time if I were you I would just give him the glasses and beg for mercy." said the blond as he rummaged in his bag for a notebook and a few other things and then returned to the bed to no doubt work on home work. The dog just stood there and looked like he was deep in thought. Sasuke didn't want the dog in the room any more so he kicked him out slamming the door behind him.

Kiba sat out in a tree in the park on grounds. His mind full with jumbled thoughts that didn't make any sense to him at all. He was torn, give his crush the glasses and beg for mercy like a whipped dog or... keep them and possibly alienate the only person he cared about? It was a hard decision until suddenly he heard rustling in the tree below him. He glanced down to see the ones who glasses were so tightly clutched in his hand. "Hey shino what do you need?" kiba asked deciding to play dumb as long as the other would let him he watched the other boy swing up onto the branch and pull himself up so he was sitting in front of him his blue eyes glaring at him to tell the truth he liked the boy without his glasses on better. "Give me my glasses!" he hissed his eyes flashing with fire that ran soul deep. "Why! Why are they so damn important! Why do you need them so damn much?! Why are you so afraid to show your beautiful eyes!?!?!?" kiba growled back at him. His bravado fell and his lower lip quivered slightly before he bit it and steeled his expression. "That is none of your business now give them back!!!" he growled and lunged at the other reaching for the glasses pushing up close to the dog who pulled back farther holding the glasses out of reach. He growled at the other who was pressed so close to him. "Give me....mnnnn!" kiba silenced him with his lips pressing them closer wrapping his free arm around the boy and he kissed him hard and long until he had to pull away for oxygen. He looked down in to blue eyes and then asked. "Take out your contacts shino...." he was cut off by a violent elbow to the gut and a hiss from the boy atop him. "Why should I give you the pleasure of me bending to your will huh?! why should I!!???" he hissed his eyes brimming with crystal tears that tore up his heart. He touched the others face with his free hand wiping away a stray tear he sat there not knowing what to do with the crying teen atop him. "D... Don't cry... Please.... Don't cry shino...." he whispered quietly pulling him closer. "I didn't mean to make you cry.... I ... I'm sorry...." he said and then fell silent as the other continued to cry for a while longer.

*Oh yeah!!!! the 3rd chapter is done *uh uh go me go me uh uh* i am so awesome it is scary. Oh yea there is a new couple in this one *teehee* it is kiba and shino there are other infos on the couples in future chapters on my profile so message me about other couples you would like to see in either this story or future ones (i changed my mind about the ita/kuzu/hi...it will be now ita/kisa and kuzu/hi)........ R&R plz ^-^;* the PDF


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Itachi felt totally pleased with himself as he trotted into his apartment on campus he and deidara shared he stilled at the door when he heard some one cry out . "AHHH! Danna.... UNH!" it was deidara. The cry was uniquely his he always spoke with the 'un' at the end of his sentences... even during sex.... but why was he crying like that??? it struck itachi as odd. He pushed the door open to find his lover of 2 and a half years on the floor on all fours with a red headed man pounding into him his long locks wound in the red heads fist. Itachi was astounded by this sight he stared at the two who finished and noticed him standing there. The blond hissed a few curses in Japanese and tried to collect his clothes about him the red head sat back on his heals there was a tattoo on his chest the kanji for scorpion. Itachi felt pain and hate well up in his chest as he glared in to the others dark emotionless eyes. "Itachi!! you said you would be late tonight..." "Get out..." he whispered quietly his eyes spinning darker red than before his hate breaching his mental barriers. "But ita..." the blond persisted touching his arm lightly. Itachi snarled in disgust at the offending appendage that was touching him he barley had enough hold on him self to growl at the two one last time., "GET OUT!!!! NOW!!!!!" he growled it turned more into a shout at the end apparently the emotionless one had taken the clue to get the hell out of the place he was trying to drag the dumb-ass-blond away but the blond persisted.... "Itachi I can't leave until you understand this!.... Ah!!"he was cut off by Itachi's palm connecting with his face hard his head was snapped around violently. He looked horrified up at the man who had just hit him. the redhead succeeded in dragging him away before itachi decided to kill the blond....

3 hours later--- at the bar of Konoha, Fire leaf...

Itachi sat there his head resting on the bar counter it was 10:03 and he was drunk wallowing in self pity and hate... he grabbed his glass and downed the amber liquid. It burned his thought but whiskey was supposed to do that. He hoped it would help dull the heartache that throbbed in his chest. He set his glass down with a forlorn sigh... he doubted it would help at all. He nodded at the bartender a tall woman with long dark hair and red eyes she refilled his glass. He sipped at it and kind of day dreamed listening to the happy couples behind him he wanted them all to disappear...

Naruto walked to his class to find the teacher at his desk lying face down on it. He looked like crap he approached the desk and touched the man's shoulder. The man looked up at him and made a simple sound that conveyed his sadness. Naruto took the cue and shooed everyone out also he scribbled a note posting it on the door it read: _there are no creative writing classes today and, you all have the period off. Itachi Uchiha. _ He closed the door and turned back to the man at the desk his head cradled in his arms. It made naruto feel sorry for the guy as he walked over to him again. "Itachi, I got rid of them so tell me what happened now why are you so drunk?" naruto asked the man who just looked up at him with the saddest look on his face. "It's a very long story but to sum it up deidara has been cheating on me for most of our relationship with some guy named sasori and it is driving me mad to know that a person who I shared every thing with would just use me like that it sucks naruto...." he said as tears ran down his cheeks. The two sitting in the empty room jumped when they heard a loud bang on the door followed by Sasuke's voice. "Itachi! Open up ani!!! open the god damned door NOW!" he said his voice growing louder towards the end. The two shared a look and decided to open the door...

Sasuke had gotten scared when he had seen the sign on his brothers door he never told the class to leave unless some thing was terribly wrong. Sasuke banged on the door and called for the elder to open the door. It was opened by the blond his room mate he rushed in and over to his brother who lay face down on his desk. The older man looked up at him with tear filled red eyes. It had been almost 10 years since he'd seen his aniki cry at all. "What happened Itachi?" he asked dropping his bag. "Well... as I told naruto dei has been cheating on me for the better part of 18 months. So I found him doing it with the guy he was cheating on me with on the floor of my apartment on campus so I kicked him out and slept at the bar 'fire leaf'... I am still drunk and will probably stay this way for another few hours after I get some sleep." He said his eyes were bloodshot and red from the alcohol. Sasuke looked in to his brothers eyes and saw what he had only seen once a long time ago... his brother was heart broken and he was probably seriously contemplating killing himself. "Itachi... ani... he didn't deserve you at all I never liked that back stabbing little blond bitch anyway he was in the way and knew nothing about either of us ani... its nothing to hurt yourself over.... so no incidents like last time..." he trailed off realizing that the blond that was his roommate was still there with them he stopped and glanced at the other who was fighting tears though he was sort of smiling. He spoke as he swiped his sleeve across his cheek. "yea Ita... no repeats at all... you know tsunade-ba would kill you again if you did that you are supposed to look after me while I'm here in konoha..." he said and then suddenly he wrapped Itachi in a warm hug as his shoulders quivered with what Sasuke guessed were tears...

Shino trudged slowly into his history class he felt really self conscious. He wasn't wearing his contacts under his sunglasses today. He just had his normal eyes which weren't really that normal they were colorless, yes his eyes were white or more accurately his iris were white and his pupil's were black. He sat in his usual spot in the back of the class in the corner by the window. The other students filled in for the period it was his class before lunch and he really wasn't looking forward to the classes end because when it did end he would have to man up to his promise to Kiba... and it would take some serious either stupidity or courage/balls on his part to do it... he thought back to the previous night... _he stopped crying slowly it had been so many years since the last time he had shed any sort of tear and now the dog had made him soft... "Shino..." his name was whispered by the very object of his thoughts, he glanced up at the other his eyes still a little blurry from tears he looked in to deep chocolate brown eyes... "What?" he croaked he blushed at the sound of his own voice and then their position on the wide branch. A hearty chuckle shook the body beneath him he dug his fingers in to the others stomach hard. He stopped laughing... "Shino... promise me that tomorrow you wont wear the contacts and that you'll let me take off your glasses when I want to as long as I ask to and that you will ...uh be my partner for the movie... don't answer just yet... tell me tomorrow in the lunch room 12:09 at the table. If you say yes then well you'll find out what happens... if you say no... I will leave you alone forever and trust me I can keep that promise... so think about it and I will see you at lunch... Oh! And you are cute when you blush..." he said they were on the ground now and shino felt as though those deep eyes could stare right threw him suddenly a large warm palm cupped his face and all he could think about was the hands owner.... "Deal?" he asked... "...d...dealmmph" he was cut off by warm lips covering his for a moment and then they were gone along with their owner he was no where to be seen..._ Shino touched his lips again remembering the soft feel of their lips touching in that rather chaste kiss he glanced at the clock...11:57... he knew what he was going to do and exactly how he was going to do it.

Fin...for now... 4th chapter dun!! man I am on a roll this is awesome..... so this is a new and revised list of pairings for this story(Naru/sasu, Ita/Kisa, Kuzu/Hi, Dei/Saso, Zet/Tobi, Sai/Kabu, Tsu/Jry, Shi/Kiba, Ino/Saku, Hina/Tem, Shika/Neji, Gaar/Lee, Kashi/Iru/Anko.... ummm.... theres probably more but is all I can think of....t-t. how will Shino talk to Kiba? Will Ita get over deidara? When will I start the movie stuff? No one knows the answers to the last one but tune in for more... read my outstanding performance...Plz... R&R peace


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

naruto sat at his desk in the classroom it was 11:59 and almost time for lunch. The bell rang and he tried to get to the door but he was caught by a large hand. He stopped and turned ready to bitch-out the person when he saw it was his teacher Kisame Hoshigaki. He was the history teacher, and very polite. He held Naruto's arm until the other students were gone. Then he spoke. "... um would you tell me where eats his lunch... please..." the large blue haired man asked. Naruto gave him the information and left the teacher alone. He rushed to the lunchroom and found that Kiba hadn't shown up yet. He sighed and glanced at his watch 12:03. he was on time. He plopped down next to shino and smiled at the boy who managed to grimace back. "so did you decide?" naruto asked and his good friend nodded slightly his dark hair falling into his face. "yep... i know exactly how I'm going to tell him too... which with Kiba means... that it is useless to try to stick to my plan... so I'm gonna wing it and hope for the best..." he said with another grimace... naruto kind of felt sorry for the stoic boy as he saw kiba walk their way the other tried to leave but he was caught by Naruto's own hand around his wrist. "c'mon Shino... ya gotta do it." he said with a pleading look to the boy who gave up. "yea... thats what i was afraid of..." was the only reply.

Kisame Hoshigaki approached the door that had the name itachi uchiha printed on it. He raised his fist poised to knock when the door opened. And there he stood Kisame's slight obsession. His dark eyes were blood shot and he swayed dangerously close to Kisame. "hello... who are you *hic* mister?" asked the English teacher who swayed a little more on his feet. Kisame knew that the other teacher was drunk and about to either collapse or throw up at his feet. So Kisame with having experience dealing with drunken people scooped the teacher up and swung him back into the room closing the door behind him. He walked in to the small office like room in the back of the class that almost every room had. He saw that there was an old raged couch in the room along with a suitcase and a small desk. He set the man down on the couch realizing then that the man was really very light in the weight area. Kisame forced the man down gently until he was lying on his back his red eyes looking slightly blood shot and welling up with tears... his bottom lip quivered and the tears split down his porcelain cheeks. Kisame felt those tears deep down in his heart it hurt him to see the other man so sad when normally the emotions he displayed were a small smirk here or there or a sarcastic roll of his red eyes, but never sadness. "hey... who are you?" the man asked his voice sounded weak to what it normally was. "i am Kisame Hoshigaki... it is a pleasure to meet you itachi-san... I am the ancient history teachers..." he said his voice sounding so loud in the small quiet room. "yea... same here... i don't feel well... my head... let's just say that i can't hold my liquor very well..." he said as he sat up wiping his sleeve across his face the tears still falling... "it's okay..." Kisame was cut off by the man sitting up fast and throwing up all over his shoes the sound it made as it hit the tiled floor was the worst of it until the other fell limp over the side of the couch his hair almost falling into the watery mixture on the floor. "Awwww... hell..." Kisame hissed under his breath as he thought of a way to clean up the mess...

as Kiba walked in to the lunch room and spotted him he had the strong urge to shout in victory but when he saw the boy try to get up and leave his heart fell slightly and it started to beat in his ears when the boy stayed because of naruto gripping his arm. Kiba summed up all the courage he could muster and walked over to the others at the table. He smiled and looked at shino. Who looked back at him his pale cheeks lighting up with a red flush. "hey shino. Did you decide?" he asked in a low voice the other let out his breath in a slow exhale and reached up to his glasses and with a shaky hand he pulled them off... his eyes were closed. He sighed again and spoke very quietly. "... you have to promise me some thing... kiba... promise you won't hurt me... and if you do so help me god they won't find enough of you to fill a shoe box... other wise..." he whispered so faintly that kiba had to strain to hear him because his lips barely moved at all. "my answer is yes..." he said opening his eye lids and showing kiba the pure white of his irises. Kiba acted on impulse for the next three or four minuets... he reached forward and griped the front of the smaller boys shirt pulling him into a fiery kiss that he melted into with a moan his arms naturally wrapping around kiba's neck and his eyes fluttered closed and they kissed for a good amount their tongues fighting and clashing in their mouths. It wasn't till they heard clapping around them when they pulled apart that they realized that they were still in the cafeteria and his hands were winding up Shino's shirt... they both turned a pink color and shino hid his face in kiba's shirt clutching the other to him to hide his embarrassment. Naruto and shikamaru shouted for the two to get a room they got a heated glare from the larger of the two men and just grinned well naruto did shika sort of glared and grunted at them. Kiba released the other and tugged him out to the dorms to spend the rest of their lunch break out of the way of prying eyes.

Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!! #5 be dun!!!!!!!!!! yeah's for me!!!!! the next chapter i will start the movie stuff and the serious Naru/sasu stuff..... oh yea check out my deviant art profile... i will be adding the cover to Itachi's book soon... and the movie cover too... and c-concepts... R&R plz!!!!! the one and only PDF!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hard. It rained hard on that Saturday. As Naruto walked to the main building to his English class room... it was the day of the first meeting slash the read threw for the movie. He was excited to find out who all his co-stars were. He stepped in to the building and took off his rain coat hanging it up by the door where they had a hanger rack. He then walked in to the class room to find the one tall blond girl who had hit him in the face with the football. She was sitting on a desk talking with another girl he had seen around and in some of his classes... Neji's cousin Hinata. They both looked up at him and smiled... "Hey Naruto!!!! So you are the lead huh? Cool i get to play a girl named Aliex (Alex)." she shouted and the other girl kind of blushed and started to stutter.... "H...h...hello.... Naru...to ... i ....play..... Nicolette...." she said Naruto thought that the casting was a little off for that one niccolett was a really outgoing person in the book and one of Emmett's best friend's. Naruto smiled and took a seat they waited and soon others started to show up first shikamaru. Followed by sakura who was talking to Choji, then in walked neji who had a sour look on his pale features. Temari and Garra walked in next both talking about something or other and last was shino and kiba the two were wound up in each others arms and had a nice happy glow around them. Naruto wondered which one of the guys played Arik.... everyone sat there and talked for a while waiting for their director. While they waited Naruto learned who everyone was playing: shino was playing a pianist and music student Ren west... Kiba played the jock Miles Rode who was also ren's crush... Sakura played the bouncy cheerleader Kassy Blanch also miles' girlfriend..... Neji played the top student and genius Reginald Deihbrik who was hot for his teacher... Shikamaru played the distraught and over worked Mr. David White the English teacher... Temari played the violently beautiful Goth arts student Violet Reason... Garra played the weird hacker hermit Jeff the hacker the older brother of violet... Choji played the campus culinary expert Clark A. Garcia... Ino played the big mouthed beauty Aliex Wright also on the cheer leading team and hot for her best friend Kassy... Hinata played Nicolette McCraig the wondrously funny and outgoing foreign student who hangs out with everyone and takes care of Emmatte.... Naruto of course played Emmatte Rossawind the average student in collage with lots of strange friends... and when he thought about it he did have some weird friends...

----------

Itachi woke slowly. His head was pounding from the night before he had a really bad taste in his mouth and he felt like shit all around. He opened his eyes and looked around he was in the back room to his class room and he was not alone in the corner in a small chair was a really tall and big guy with blue hair he was reading something that Itachi pegged as the latest of his books. Itachi cleared his thought and the man looked at him with very interesting orange eyes. He set the book down and stood stretching his arms up over his head. "Good morning Itachi-san how are you feeling?" he asked his deep voice was a nice change to wake up to in stead of Deidara's high pitched squeak... "Who are you again? I'm sorry I don't remember." Itachi said the man smiled it was a nice smile and genuine too it showed off sharp canines and a set of dazzling white teeth. It was nice to see some one smile at him like that it made him feel good. "So... would you like to come and have breakfast with me and some of the other teachers?" the guy asked... "Oh and my name is Kisame Hoshigaki..." he said with a smile. "Sure I am starving." Itachi said as he stood and tottered to the door. The other man following close behind...

Kisame lead the way to the teachers lounge where the others were every Saturday morning eating and such they would gather there and talk about their students. He walked in and was greeted by the smell of pancakes and eggs it was a good smell also the scent of coffee assaulted his nostrils. He waved to the others as he walked in Itachi following behind him. "Hey Kisame whose this little guy following ya?" asked the tall albino religinology and philosophy teacher. His purplish eyes danced with questions. "Shut it Hidan." hissed the man next to him who was bent over what looked like a crochet blanket, done up in purples and blues. Kisame looked at the man and waved in greeting as usual he liked Kakuzu he was quiet even though he was a tad weird being a male home economics Teacher . Itachi stepped in the room clearly smelling the coffee he drifted over to the machine and took the glass handed to him he filled it and took a sip sighing as the dark liquid slid down his thought no doubt washing away the bad taste. "Hello and good morning. This is Itachi Uchiha and apparently he likes coffee." Kisame said with a slight grin the one he was talking about glared at him and flipped his free hand up extending his long middle finger. Hidan broke in to a laughing fit that got him hit by Kakuzu who was un-happy with the sudden noise. "I like him!" the man said with a grin that had Kisame's insides twisting with jealousy. Suddenly a door opened and two men walked in one with an eye-patch on and the other with green hair and half his body white and half black. They both looked like they had just gotten out of bed and knowing Zetsu and his nocturnal habits they had. The one with the eye patch walked over to the fridge and opened it bending down to grab the milk he then shut it. Turning to look at everyone else he grinned and spoke. "Tobi says good morning everyone!!!" he exclaimed with childish glee. Kisame smiled to himself as the green haired man sighed and took the milk from the other pouring it over his honey-bunches-of-oats. Kisame glanced at Itachi out of the corner of his eye and saw that his head was tilted cutely to the side like it did when he was thinking... yes you could say that he was a stalker but he wasn't! He was an observer and he chose to observe Itachi Uchiha. Suddenly the song "rebel yell" by Billy Idol sliced threw the relative silence. The raven haired man sighed and dug into his back pocket and pulled out a cell phone he flipped it open and spoke in to it. "Yeah? ... oh hi Sasuke... where am I ?.... I'm eating breakfast in the teachers lounge... yes I realize I have 2 hours before the cast meeting I'm just doing some last minuet castings... oh shut up Sasuke your voice is too loud!... I'll be there on time don't worry ... love you too otouto... Bye." he hung up and sighed. "I need a pregnant lady and a really tall polite dude..." he trailed off... and his red eyes met Kisame's, a dark mischievous light to them... "No! NO NO NO!!!!!! I am not going to be in any sort of acting thing at all!!!!" he replied freaking out he hated doing any thing of the sort. "don't be such a pussy!" came the voice of the woman at the stove as she turned to face the rest of the people in the room showing off her round baby belly. "We will do it. I've read the book you still need a Mr. Rex too don't ya?" she asked and Kisame watched in horror as he was forcibly roped into a movie...

-------

Sasuke paced out side his brother's class room waiting for the man to show up, and when he finally did Sasuke almost slugged him. "Chill otouto I'm here." the man said as he walked in to the class room the people inside went silent when they saw him. "Yo!... nice to see you all so let's get this thing started first I want to have everyone to pick a desk and sit then we will go around and introduce everyone real name first then screen name... oh and I will most likely call you by the screen name most of the time so shall we start find a seat!" he said as he hoped up onto his desk sitting Indian style. The others found their seats and Itachi started with the top of the list in the back... "Hinata Hyuga, Nicolette McCraig." "Neji Hyuga... Reginald Deihbrik..." "Ino... Aliex Wright..." "Shikamaru Nara... David White... Troublesome..." "Sakura Haruno, Kassy Blanch..." "Bailey Rex. Konan Akatsuki"

"Kennedy Blaje…. Kisame Hoshigaki….

Naruto was at the edge of his seat as the rest of the cast was called out then came him.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Emmatte Rossawind." He said a deeper darker voice followed his own.

"Uchiha Sasuke… Arik Devaion." Naruto almost passed out from shock at that moment so did most of the other people in the room.

"Alright so to day we are going to do a read threw of the script and get most of the hair and makeup appointments done…. So let us start with the first scene… Emmatte and Nicolette." Itachi said and so began the chaotic filming of a movie…

----------

(Tis done wit this chappy! Yeas. The read through will mostly be in script form and all that but you will get the gist of it no? So yea, they play football in the next couple of chapters (I think…..) but yea so, it will be fun! Mud foot ball! Woot!!!!!!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-----------

Naruto stared at Hinata as he waited for her to stop blushing long enough to say her lines…

"So Emmatte what do you think of the new guy?" she asked actually stepping in to the character really well

"Eh... he's kind of an ass hole he almost ran me over in the parking lot I keyed his car though that was fun but I think he wants to kill me now…" Naruto said going from triumphant to scared with only his voice….

"That might be a possibility…." The girl said.

"Yeah I know…"

"Okay stop! Now we need to work on some of the chemistry so an exercise is in order… stand in a circle…," the director said. Everyone did.

"This game is called JUMP now the game isn't difficult it is sort of an improve game it starts with two people who have a task… and then some one will yell pause and jump in to the scene, the object is for the new person to kiss one of the other two, and one of the other two has to leave and you have to come up with a good exit. Got it?" he asked. Everyone nodded… and the game began.

Naruto stood in the circle and stared at neji who stood there listening to their scene…

{Two young boys trying to sneak a peek at the girls in the locker room showers…}

Naruto jumped right in to it …

"c'mon… don't be such a pussy man! This'll be fun ..."

"But…. What if we get caught we'll be expelled….." neji did not miss a beet as he cowered kind of …. Naruto put his arm around the other...

"Trust me man…. We will only get caught if you don't shut your trap…" he was cut off by gaara shouting pause…. They froze and gaara jumped in…

"Hey guys fancy seeing you two here… so you two an item now?" he asked

"NO" "YES" Naruto and neji responded at the same time neji's eyes welled up with fake tears…

"But you said that you loved me…" he said as he fake cried...

"Well I lied… you cry too much to be worth my time..." Naruto said coldly as he retreated in to the circle…

"Hey don't cry he was an ass any way definitely not worth your time…" gaara said as he tilted neji's head up.

"Really…?" neji asked

"Yep really…" gaara said as he pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss…

"Nice okay next scene…. Umm…. Kisame and miss… sakura…"

{A guy being yelled at by his angry girl friend for forgetting their dinner date for her birthday}

"Honey…. I said I was sorry um how can I make it up to you??? Ack please don't throw the fish bowl at me!!!" Kisame whimpered as he cowered…

"You're sorry! Oh, it is far too late for sorry we passed sorry three minuets ago! Now it is throwing fish bowl time you forgot another important event Ron! And this is the last time you'll forget any thing!" sakura shouted as she lunged at the tall man with the blue hair he caught her holding her in his arms….

"Pause" called the boy with the sunglasses on as he walked in on the two….

"Oh! Jezz… uh sorry I uh thought this room was empty oh I'm really sorry…"

"Care to join us?" questioned the girl as she crooked her finger towards shino…

"Uh… mnngh… Nnnngh…" he moaned as he was assaulted by the mouths of both the people… then suddenly he was wrapped inn the arms of the girl and they were making out fully…

"I must g retrieve my video camera this is just too good to not document….."

"Okay that was good…. Nice exit Kisame-san….. Now Sasuke and ms. konan… do what you will"

"I am telling you the baby is yours fool!!!"

"And I am saying its not you vile excuse of a woman!"

"Ya want to say that again to my face you pussy!" she hissed getting in to Sasuke's face the boy growled in the back of his thought.

"Yea! You phial at life!" he shouted his fore head pressing against hers.

"Pause" came the voice of shikamaru

"Awwww you two look so cute together… I can't wait to see your kid….."

"Now you can't possibly be saying that we are together she's my sister! And that is just gross…"

"Oh shut up you oh no oh geeze morning sickness!" konan screeched as she ran out of the scene.

"Wow… that was awkward…," he said as he stepped forward tripping on nothing and falling on to Sasuke's arms their lips meeting.

"Good and that's all for that game today…. Now I have a few people coming in to help with the hair and wardrobe haku… suigetsu…Karin…" Itachi called and three people walked in a boy with long hair and a soft face. Another boy with silver hair and blue eyes and a girl with glasses and very skimpy clothes…

"These are the image designers for the movie now they will take each one of you and turn you in to your character," Itachi said as he left the room

-------

Dun! With the next chapter and that is the bestst! This is not exactly what I wanted for the chapter but hey it worked the whole jist o the story will be clear soon! I hope…

----


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter…8

----

Naruto looked at him self in the mirror. His gold spiky hair was how it normally was only the first few of his bangs were colored a sort of violet blue color. He looked at his clothes the baggy jeans that were ripped at the knees the old motley crew tee and the old rosary that was tucked in to his pocket. He felt somewhat not like him self as he stood out side the room he was talking to sakura who was wearing black and blue cheerleaders out fit….

"I won." Naruto said bringing up the bet.

"You did no such thing Uzumaki! Just because he is playing your opposite doesn't mean he is gay!" she hissed at him Naruto glared back at her.

"Fine I'll prove it… I'll what do you want me to do to prove it?" Naruto asked just to piss her off.

"I don't know! Get to third base or something, kiss him, fuck him…. Something you idiot!" she shrieked at him. Naruto liked toying with the pink haired cheerleader.

"Actually… he would do the fucking since I am such the uke that I am… you know I have a shirt that says that 'uke everyone loves the underdog' it is quite true… I wonder what kind of seme would he be a sweet and gentle lover for our first time all-romantic with roses and candles? Oo or maybe he would whisk me away to a hidden cabin up in the woods? On the other hand, he could be the cold hard heartless seme who is only in it for the sex. Maybe he'll bend me over the kitchen table of his house and fuck me hard and fast because soft slow love making is too touchy feely and lovey dovey for him? Then again he could be an adventurous seme and want to do it in some weird places? Like his brother's room, the teachers lounge, or even the dean's office… or in public places like in the public rest room at a restaurant… because he thinks the adrenalin makes the sex better. Oh boy sakura there are so many possibilities he could be so many things in bed what do you think?" Naruto asked with his best innocent face. The pink haired girl was just standing there her mouth a gape…

"What. Have. You. Done to me?" she exclaimed. Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh nothing just zapped you with my Yaoi fan girl conversion ray now you have joined the dark side along with most of the girls on this film. All I have to do is talk. That is so awesome and now you will be able to sat your inner fan girl because this movie will have a lot of action in it…. Including a scene where Sasuke teme and I have to do it over a kitchen table…. Yea Itachi is a perv." And with that Naruto walked back in to the class to find shika neji and shino talking… well more like shika and neji, teasing shino about his get up he looked very unkempt next to neji's crisp kaki slacks and dark blue polo, and shikamaru's gray suit with a purple tie. Naruto walked up to them and smiled at the picture they made. Poor shino was dressed in old faded and torn blue jeans and an equally faded and torn also stained black tee shirt with an old flannel shirt over it his messy and untied high tops completed the look.

"Hey Em…. Make them stop bothering' me…" he said pushing his glasses up on his face. Yes, he was actually wearing normal glasses his eyes were brown with gold flecks.

"Hey Ren… why you afraid that HE will see you?" Naruto asked playing along with shino who was toying with his role of Ren west. Shino blushed violently but managed to stutter back a response.

"Nnnnn…no… I uh…I … just make them go away Em…" he said hanging his head in mock defeat. Naruto started to laugh as he looked over shino's hung head and saw gaara and Temari in their get up. Everyone turned to see and their reactions were similar only less violent as Naruto's. The two siblings were decked out in lots of black. Temari wore a very frilly Victorian Lolita dress her four piggy tails traded for a stylish up do with a large frilly lacey bow. Gaara on the other hand was dressed simply in his black sweats and a tee shirt small reading glasses sat on the end of his nose and his hair was slicked back out of his face he looked paler than usual. Naruto was amazed at what he saw next… Sasuke walked in to the room his hair not in that duck butt up do for once. Instead, it hung down in long layers of black silk. His dark eyes were black with a red tint his eyes lined with a little bit of black eyeliner. To Naruto he seamed to move in slow motion as he walked in to the room. Naruto really envied the tight black dress pant's that clung to him perfectly and the opened slightly white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up around his biceps. His dark peering eyes fixed on Naruto who stopped breathing his heart fluttered wildly as the man walked by him their arms barely brushing but Naruto felt it all the way to his toes. Why that happened when they touched, he had no idea it was as if he was a virgin all over again and any thing would set him off. Soon they were dismissed by the director and Naruto was the first out the door…

-------

Sasuke toyed with the i-pod in his hands as he lounged in his brother's classroom. He was browsing threw the songs and found that the blonde dobe liked rock and classical and folk music but he most liked instrumentals or piano. He really seamed to like jazz too. Sasuke had listened to the music over three times and he had over 6,000 songs on his i-pod.

"Sasuke!" he was pulled out of his thoughts when his brother called his name.

"Nani… ani?" he asked reverting back to Japanese it was a bad habit for him.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that you and your room mate should show up here at about 6 tomorrow for a quick rehearsal for some of the scenes. You get to make him moan…" his brother said with a grin worthy of the devil himself and Sasuke was starting to wonder what his brothers intentions were and if they were as pure as he said they were.

Naruto was sitting on his bed when the teme walked in his hair still down and his same clothes still on. The man walked up to him with that look in his eye he had in the classroom the 'you are mine' look that made Naruto shiver where he sat. He watched the raven slowly crawl up on to the foot of his bed and up along his body. Naruto froze when the other was only millimeters away from kissing him… suddenly a loud beeping sounded and he woke up hitting his alarm clock's snooze button… wait he didn't have his alarm set on Sundays. He realized he was pressed up against something very warm that smells nice too. He opens his eyes to find he is cuddled up against the body of the raven.

"Good morning sleeping dobe time to smell the roses…" the other said groggily as he glared at Naruto. And one thing ran threw his head at that time (and out his mouth).

"Oh, fuck!"

----

The chapter is done finally! I'm so mean! Sorry Naruto sorry Sasuke and sorry to any one else who I will be torturing in later chapters…


	9. Chapter 9

---Chapter 9---

Itachi slowly walked from his apartment on campus to his classroom at 6:00am. His head was pounding his body ached and he could not walk very fast good thing he had left his apartment at 5:30am. He made it to the class before his brother he turned on his small coffee pot and sat down at his desk watching the elixir of life drip in to the pot. Some one knocked at his door when he was about to take a sip.

"Come in!" he shouted. He glanced at the door to find it was Kisame the really cool and polite blue haired man who walked in his cheeks were flushed slightly.

"hello Itachi-san… the staff room was getting a little too rowdy if you know what I mean…" he said Itachi noticed that the man had a coffee cup in his hands as he walked in to the room up to the desk. Itachi admired the way the man's muscles and body moved as he walked his getup was rather casual Itachi noticed if you could call p.j. pants with little sharks on them and a finding nemo tee-shirt casual then yea he was very casual compared to Itachi's own tight tailored jeans and his hoodie…

----

Kisame was still mortified and slightly aroused fro kakuzu's Sunday morning display as he waddled in to his obsessions classroom. Seeing the beautiful raven sitting there staring at the coffee pot as it dripped slowly filling with the brown liquid. His dark red eyes were now fixed on him Kisame swallowed hard as he sat gently in his seat. Careful not to queue in that he was in a certain state, to the very perceptive younger man.

"how do you mean by rowdy?" he asked Kisame felt his face get hotter as he mulled over his answer what had happened was Kisame had woken up in his back office and had gone to the teacher's lounge he had had the misfortune of walking in on Kakuzu and Hidan's weakly Sunday morning sex session just as the two were getting in to it… he told Itachi this as he thought it … Hidan was tied to the table and well it was simply mortifying and slightly arousing to see two people -albeit men- do that. Kisame felt his face heat he hated how he had a habit of saying what he thought… he watched Itachi stand up and walk right up to him and then he did some thing that scared the living daylight's out of him… his rather small hand closed around a part of his anatomy…

-----

Naruto slowly walked to the building that held Itachi's classroom. He was still wondering on how the hell he had gotten in to the teme's bed.

"you were tossing and turning and you started to cry so I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't so I dragged your heavy ass in to my bed now get the fuck over it dobe." He said from beside Naruto who was walking while the other rode on a bike. Naruto had his hood pulled up because it was raining like a mother. They got to the doors of the 'seninn hall'. They walked in and up the three flights of stairs; until they got to the floor that Itachi's class was on they heard a loud moan float out of his room. they looked at each other.

"I think there's some one in there with him." The teme whispered as another low moan floated out of the room.

"yep… you know he was famous for his mouth in high school and all through collage I kind of pity the guy who's getting the tongue lashing then again he should feel lucky what Itachi can do with his mouth should be a sin… he was drunk and backed me in to a corner when I was 15. I must say best part of my rather short life so far, and best blow job ever." the teme said Naruto looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and I learned all I know from him… you should feel privileged that you might get to experience my mastery of the skill." The teme said and Naruto turned a bright red at the words that dripped out of the other's mouth.

---

9-ish dun!!!!!

Shout out to all of youse who like my stories and those who read them…. I will eventually post more of my other stories and some new ones but it will take some time. Thanks to mistah Edwards and my array of psychotic friends. To who ever coined the phrase "sticks and stones break my bones but whips and chains excite me lay me down upon this bed and show me how much you like me…"

Dirty init it…

Yeah so uh…. I am at 13892 words…


	10. Chapter 10 the big one

10~ it's the big one…

----

Well folks since this is the 10th chapter I might as well tell you that they will play an awesome game called mud ball… basically tackle backyard foot ball in the mud… it is fun… and I will continue to torture the character's tee hee any who enjoy…

Itachi grinned at the man whose thighs he was between. The history teachers head was thrown back his hands holding the arms of the chair in a death grip. He let out a low moan as Itachi slowly pressed both his thumbs in to the center of his massive foot pressing hard and moving up to the ball of the foot. The poor man was so frazzled and stressed that almost all of his muscles were knotted. His hands wove up his thighs massaging in little circle's it continued until the other man was a glob of motionless jelly he was so relaxed. Itachi heard a slight knock on his door and stood to answer it. A very red and tousled Naruto and a smirking Sasuke was what he found.

"What's up guys?" he asked and Naruto turned redder Sasuke snorted.

"Your brother demonstrated how well he can tongue lash some one and I blame you Itachi!" the blonde said glaring at him Itachi knew what the kid was talking about and it was actually quite funny.

"It isn't my fault that you can't withstand my otouto's sexual prowess… you make such a perfect uke too… nice work Sasuke I have taught you well." Itachi said just to make the blonde get mad. The blonde glared at him with the fire's of Hades in his blue eyes.

"Screw you… now why did you want us here you asshole!" he asked smoothing his shirt and jacket down.

"Oh nothing just to have you two accompany me and Kisame-san to lunch after he gets dressed and all that though." Itachi said he knew he seriously had to work on the two's chemistry if the movie was going to be believable.

-----

Naruto was going to kill one of the ravens if either one made a joke about sex or any thing related one more time he was going to snap. He hated that Sasuke-teme's hand kept moving up his thigh. He hated that Itachi was drinking a bottle of red wine by himself. It seamed that he and Kisame were the only ones who were sane at the table. The restaurant they were at was a nice place it had to be at least a 4 star. Naruto was marveled at the price of the chicken Cesar salad that he was powering away $40.90. He was glad that he wasn't paying. He nearly choked on his salad when he felt the teme's hand slide up farther he was about 5 inches away from full-blown molestation and it was turning Naruto on…

----

Shino came to as the sun hit his face his dorm faced north… that meant he was in kiba's room. He felt a small smile creep on to his face as he felt kiba's arm tighten around his clothed waist. Shino and kiba often slept together but haven't actually slept together. It might sound sad to you but they were waiting for a reason and that reason was kiba's mom who was a psychiatrist and a relationship counselor. Mrs. Inuzuka had ground in to her kids that loving a person and knowing them makes sex better than just jumping in to it head first. Oh and kiba was a virgin. Shino was not. That made things a little frustrating at times. They had been dating for about a week and have had four sexual encounters where shino would be riled up and kiba would jack him off but whenever kiba got hot, he wouldn't let shino return the favor. Shino was drawn out of his musings by kiba whispering his name on a dreamy sigh. Shino sighed to himself and gave in to his guilty pleasure…. Kiba's unconditional love and loyalty it was nice like having a large dog only he was less furry and a way better kisser.

---

Kisame trudged up the stairs and in to his apartment the extra weight of Itachi making his assent harder. After they had lunch, they had hit the bars and clubs of Konoha and Itachi had gotten hammered, he had tried a drinking contest against Kisame who was not an avid drinker but he could hold his liquor. They eventually made it to Kisame's apartment; it was one of the best rooms that money could buy since he had Kakuzu do his stocks like all of the other teachers he knew the stitched man had Midas' touch. However, that was beside the point. Kisame opened the door with one hand while he held up Itachi with the other arm. The man was draped over Kisame's back because it made him easier to carry that way. Kisame made it to his room with the bundle of goo that was Itachi, he set the other down on the bed, and left to get ready for bed himself. When he came back, he found a very suggestively posed Itachi on his bed shirt less and legs spread slightly wanton. Kisame was in awe at how -for lack of a better word- pretty the other man was. His long ebony hair was draped over a naked shoulder. Kisame longed to sink his teeth into the pale column of neck that was bared to him. Itachi lifted his long pale and elegant hand and crooked a finger motioning for Kisame to come closer.

"Kisame…. I want you… now…," he said in a husky whisper. His red eyes dark with lust and desire.

"I… i… Itachi-san… I no I cannot you are drunk Itachi-san… I won't." Kisame whispered as he moved against his will towards the man on his bed. He watched in awe as the smaller man crawled over to him slowly his eyes fixed on Kisame's.

"Kisame-san I want to taste you so bad…" he said his words very un-slurred as if he had not even drank four shots 2 bears and two cosmic Kool-Aid's. Kisame watched the object of his fascination position himself on the edge of Kisame's low laying bed his head about even with Kisame's waist. His pants were pulled down and dropped to the floor leaving him in his boxer-briefs. Those were quickly discarded too leaving Kisame's large member. The blue haired man was lost to the world when Itachi's pink tongue slid out to touch his head that dripped with pre-cum. He felt a savage moan build up in his thought and he let it loose for once in his 39 years of life giving in to what he wanted. His guilty pleasure, Itachi's touch. He was on cloud nine when he felt himself being drawn in by Itachi's warm and wet mouth it was amazing he felt happy. Next thing he knew he had cum faster than a hormonal teen with his first girl. He was so out of practice. Really, he had had only one other partner and kanna had been a freshman in collage when he a senior had started dating. The woman had been his first and he thought his last too. Until Itachi had come along…

---

Naruto and Sasuke walked back to their dorm in silence the light pitter-patter of the rain on their hoods the only sound they heard. While they walked, Naruto was relieving his encounter with the teme outside the classroom

_Would like to find out what I learned? The other asked as he stalked closer pressing Naruto back into the wall. Who…what do you mean? Naruto asked as he was sandwiched between the wall and the arousing raven. I mean that I'm going to eat you like a lollipop. The raven said as he dropped to his knees in front of Naruto undoing his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers._

Naruto shivered at the memory.

"What's wrong dobe?" the raven asked his dark eyes meeting Naruto's blue in the dark.

"Nothing I'm fine I'm just…mmmph!" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke slamming his lips over his own in a deep kiss that made him tingle all the way to his toes.

---

Sasuke could not do it any more he couldn't restrain him self. The dobe was just too delectable. They were at the dorms now he parted the kiss and dragged the dobe inside to find the common room full of their friends playing poker with clearly illegal drinks and such. Sasuke stormed past them the dobe's hand secured in his own as he walked purposefully up to their room.

----

Naruto barely registered the fact that he was in their room now and that he was being systematically stripped by the teme who had on way too much clothing for Naruto's taste. He reached out and tore at the ravens jacket getting it off quickly he then pulled at the cloth of his button up shirt that gave the buttons clattering and hitting the walls and other furniture. Eventually Naruto had gotten the teme down to his boxers, and had pushed him down on to Naruto's own bed to save time it was the closest to them. He crawled up over the raven straddling him he settled down on to his hips and ground their lower halves together. Naruto let out an inhumane growl at the spikes of pleasure that shot up from his groin to the base of his neck causing him to see pretty colors behind his eyelids. Naruto was startled when he was pinned under the raven. He recovered by hooking his legs over the ravens hips pulling him closer making his hard length grind against Naruto's. their boxers were discarded next and Naruto felt self conscious… he him self liked to bottom it was easer since he was shorter than most guys and he was rather feminine but once you got his pants off well he was huge and that kind of had gotten him kicked out of a few beds. However, the way Sasuke looked at him as he did back in the hallway made him feel very wanted and the sight of Sasuke's own weeping member made him feel better too. Soon Naruto was shivering and boarder line tears from the pleasure of Sasuke's mouth around his wanton member his tongue tickling at all the sensitive spots. Naruto's hands fisted in the raven's hair, as he neared the edge he yanked up ruthlessly on the others hair bringing his head up to Naruto's level.

"My we are an impatient one aren't we Na-ru-to." He said rolling his name off his very gifted tongue savoring each syllable like an exotic sweet.

"Yes…. Mnngh! Sas-ke… I need you now!" Naruto said almost incoherently as a finger toyed with his entrance.

"Naruto this is important…" Naruto cut him off

"Top drawer under the draw string bag next to the vibrator… mnngh!" he said not the least bit worried about telling his would be lover that he kept lube a vibrator and god knows what else in his side table drawer. He heard a rustling and the small click of the cap of the lube being popped then felt a finger coated in the cool tingling gel press in to him.

He gasped as he was stretched by Sasuke's fingers three in all were in side him moving slowly and purposefully. Naruto arched up when the fingers brushed against his prostate. Sasuke smiled down at him it wasn't a smirk it was a gentle smile, a smile of an angel. He pulled the fingers out and slid his bigger than three fingers member in to Naruto who tensed his muscles.

"Naru… rela...x or else ill cum before you… relax!" Sasuke said quietly in to Naruto's ear the blonde relaxed as he was told and Sasuke slid all the way in. they both groaned in unison. Soon more moans filled the room and echoed down the hall they were heard all the way to the common room where the others were taking bets on which one would scream the loudest. So far, the pool was 752 dollars on Naruto and 20 on Sasuke…

The grunts and cries got louder and louder until an inhumane howl rang threw the dorm and under it you could hear an 'oh god Sasuke'. In the common room there was a lot of swearing as shikamaru the wiz at poker and betting raked the cash towards him self.

---

Itachi was sprawled out on Kisame's bed the blue haired man's arm draped over his waist. For his first time with a person, the big man was rather good at it. It had been a little shotty at first but once Itachi explained the concept of lube to the large man who was practically a virgin things went quite smoothly. Suddenly the first few bars of I'm too sexy rang out. Itachi fished for his phone he hid under the pillow and answered it.

"Hello…"

'ITA… Naruto and I just uh well Heh…. We just did it…. And well I don't know ani I need to talk to you! In person and not on the phone in the morning will you meet me in the commons please?' his brother said sounding uncharacteristically unsure.

"Yea around eight okay?" Itachi asked getting a yea in reply then a dead line. He tossed the phone across the room and curled up in to Kisame's side letting his inner cuddle bug come out…

---

Naruto was jolted out of bed by some one grabbing him and dragging him out throwing a bag over his head and knocking him out again… he woke up a couple minuets later and took in his surroundings he was in shikamaru and kiba's room. The afore mentioned genius was in front of him sitting in a chair puffing on a cigarette. He wore his dark blue Jens that were torn up and ripped with a light grey tee-shirt that was also stained… his eyes were blood shot and his hair was down from his usual pony tail his right leg was also bouncing nervously. While Naruto himself was only in his boxers sitting in a chair also in the dorm that was actually quite spacious…

"What's up shika?" Naruto asked his voice very hoarse.

"Ah… sorry for kidnapping you… I …I …. Need your help I think I'm gay… you have to help me I don't know what to do!" he said his eyes pleading it was a first for him he was not used to not knowing what to do.

"Oh okay, calm down shika whose the guy?" Naruto asked concerned on the fact of weather or not he would have to tell his friend that the object of his affections was straight. He sighed as the other fidgeted in his seat stood and paced his cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Nuihhjj hudhasdfk….." he mumbled incoherently his face turning red.

"What?" Naruto pressed.

"Neji Hyuga…. There I said it he's the one the one who I cant keep my eyes off of the one who practically haunts me I can't stop thinking about him Naruto…"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. Neji was queerer than a three-dollar bill.

"Okay… shika its fine in fact that's wonderful sit down so I can explain a few things…"

And that was how Naruto spent three hours of his Monday morning educating a genius on the finer points of a homosexual relationship….

---

Kiba Inuzuka was to put it lightly frustrated… his body was always hot and itchy he couldn't see straight and he was horny all the time. The wind even aroused him if it blew just right. He was so close to pouncing on his boyfriend that he had to frequently leave the room when the brunette cutie walked in to the room. It was to the point where he was forced to ask his sister for help he wouldn't dare ask his mother he hadn't even told her he was gay… that was a thing for Christmas break. He was outside his sister's apartment and poised to knock when his sister opened the door. There she stood hana Inuzuka in all her glory. She wore a pair of skintight black leather pants that hung low showing off her belly button that coupled with her bright red halter-top stretched over her ample chest her dark brown hair twisted in to a messy bun. It was about 7 at night on a Friday she was starting her clubbing for the weekend but when she saw her little kid brother she stopped her friends stopped too, seeing the young 20 year old standing there his clothes soaked from the rain they just pushed past telling her they'd meet up later.

"Kiba what's wrong?" she asked pulling her brother inside.

"Hana… I'm confused… you know I'm gay… right?" he asked sitting down.

"Yep you were kind of obvious in the fact that you talked boys with me and kimy." She said with a smile.

"Yea but hana I'm confused I need your help I want to have sex with my boyfriend but I don't know how to do it!" he said as he totally gave in to his frustration his head falling into his palms.

"Its okay little bro… well its quite obvious how you do it you put your…" kiba held up his hand halting her mid sentence.

"I know how to do it god! I have listened to Naruto enough to get the picture! What I mean is I don't know how to ask him and I don't think I'll be good enough for him… I hana help me!" he said his voice horse from held back tears of frustration.

"Okay here is what you do. Take him out to a nice dinner. Then do something fun just the two of you. Its important to touch him just little fluttering touches hold his hand like you think it will break under any pressure. Afterwards kiss him as if it's the last day you'll see him. And I guarantee if you guys get to a room then he wont care how good or bad your performance was he 'd remember that kiss and the night. Just put all you've got into it and if he loves you he'll know that you tried your hardest… no worries kiba you'll do fine!" she said with a smile as she watched her brother mentally catalogue the steps.

"Thanks Hana! I love you. You are the best sister in the whole wide world!" kiba shouted as he bolted out of her apartment excited for his first time…

---

Sasuke slowly walked up to his dorm he shared with Naruto his muscles hurt from the rigorous activity from the night before. They had done it three times after the initial first time and it was good. However, he felt hollow… yes, that was the word that described it, hollow incomplete as if he was missing some thing. He opened the door to find the dobe sitting on the bed in his jeans and a towel draped around his neck.

"Hey s'uke… how's it hanging?" asked the delectable blonde.

"Um… fine…" Sasuke replied debating weather he should tell the idiot now or later about his decision. He decided that now would be the best.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke…"the blonde chimed at the same time.

"Uh you first…." Sasuke said deciding that his story could wait he steeled his resolve.

"well I was talking to kiba and he suggested that we all get together and play mud ball!" the blonde said as he stood and tugged on an old sweater on over his naked tan flesh that had been heaven to touch.

"HN… sure" he said falling in to his Uchiha façade as he watched the blonde whom he was infatuated with dig under his bed for his tennis shoes.

---

Sakura Haruno was covered in mud. Her hair was brown she had mud cemented in places that no one should have mud in. she was also in pain her back hurt from the boys tackle the boys had made on her she was the runner for the girls and also a defensive line man. She glanced at Ino who was their team leader and a real tough cookie. Hinata was also holding her own so were tenten and Temari. Her attention shifted to the boys in front of her Naruto who was on her ass all the time when she got the ball. His blonde locks were slicked back with mud and he had taken off his shirt. Sasuke to his left was panting his dark eyes alight with a competitive flame. Kiba shifted from foot to foot as he shook out his no doubt numb hands. Neji pulled his long hair back up into his ponytail. Shikamaru for once was very alert and focused a look sakura only saw when she and the genus played shogi. Choji and shino were the refs and were also covered in mud. The play started Sasuke snapped the ball to Naruto who backed up and got tackled by Temari as he released the ball to kiba sakura was on him like stink on a skunk. She jumped at him broad siding him she felt her shoulder snap out of place as they hit the ground. She cried out and the game was stopped. Ino bolted to her side kneeling next to her.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" she asked as sakura sat up setting her shoulder back into place.

"Im fine lets play! Hinata cover neji stay on his ass ino cover shika tenten stay on kiba Temari get Sasuke and ill take Naruto…" she said as she stood pointing at the blonde.

"You guys are going down!" she called as the game resumed.

---

Shikamaru slowly dragged his friend and roommate back to their dorm with the help of his best friend and his lover it took the three of them to drag the 260 pound all muscle dog lover up three flights of stairs and half way across a building. The reason he was dragging the man back to their dorm was because his boyfriend had to work and after that game of mud ball it was amazing that even shikamaru him self could stand. He made it to the room tossing the man on his bed with the help of Naruto and Sasuke. Both of whom needed a nice hot shower. Naruto was still shirtless and Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off of the blonde.

"Thanks guys I'll tell him you guys said hey… see you guys at lunch to marrow." shikamaru said as the two left. He himself fell into his own bed deciding to plot how he was going to win over the overconfident and beautiful Hyuga …

---

Well that would be the tenth chapter man do I need a beta or at least a plot for this it has no plot really any who i will turn it into a Naru sasu… its just more interesting the next couple chapters should start the filming stuff a lot with the book Itachi wrote and kiba and shino do it!!!! More from hana and kimy kiba's sisters too and they go to a club!

Cya later and well R&R tell me what you'd like to see!  
PDF

---


	11. Chapter 11

Kiba woke slowly his body protested as he rolled over and pushed himself up into the sitting position. His whole body just killed. The face he wasn't wholly black and blue amazed him. He stretched his arms over his head and groaned as he felt his muscles twinge. He wanted to cry as various muscle spasms ran down his back. Where was shino when he needed him? That reminded kiba! He had to go pick up the other for their date together! He glanced at his clock and gave up an exclamation.

"shiiiiiiiiiiit~~~~! I'm late! Ahhh~~~!" he jumped up stripping and sprinting into the shower where he took a cold one and viciously scrubbed all the residual bud and sweat off of his body the water ran brown off of his body as he tried to make his hair back to the red brown color it actually was. He mentally went threw his closet figuring out what he was going to wear.

'Black tee shirt with the old leathers and my faded gray jeans and…. Convers or the leather boots? Well it's a date to an amusement park so… convers.' He decided as he stepped out of the shower and shook out his hair splattering the whole place with water. He shrugged and grabbed his brush and forced it threw his hair. He followed that up with his clothes being pulled on and the search for his wallet and keys. Running a mental checklist he left his dorm locking it. He glanced at his phone and winced. Hopefully shino would understand.

But first the flower shop on campus!

-0-0-0-0-

Shino sighed as he stared at the clock in his dorm room. He had decided to read the assignment for his entomology class, it was a case study about the life cycle of the blowfly. Something he knew well enough. Kiba had said they would be going out at 11am it was 11:15am. A knock sounded on his door and he jumped. His book fell to the floor. He stood forgetting the book he nearly ran to the door and opened it and gasped as he saw a pile of white daisies before him.

"Hey~ sorry for the wait… I woke up late and I still had mud on me… these are for you." Shino smiled and took the flowers from his boy friend.

"Did you know, that daisy's mean "do you love me?"" shino asked the other as he set the flowers in a large glass, they'd have to go and get a vase.

"I had no clue… I jus thought they matched you... you can make daisy's any color… and you change your eyes… I saw them and…"

"I love you Kiba. And thank you. So where are we going?" shino asked the other as he sat to pull on his tennis shoes. Judging by kiba's appearance his own choice of his favorite gray green colored coat with the hood with his normal ripped up jeans and his plain gray tee shirt were good enough.

"Well we have two all day passes to a cute amusement park and then dinner at this place my sister works at... and yea~ so come on!" the dog like man said as he watched shino pull his small satchel over his slight shoulders.

"Alright, alright! Lets go then."

-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto sighed as he slowly surfaced to the land of wake fullness. He blinked bleary eyes open to find a sleeping Sasuke not even a foot away from him. He held his breath desperate not to wake the other. He quietly let out his breath and took in his surroundings. They were in his bed in their dorm as far as he could tell Sasuke was fully dressed and he was wearing his sleeping pants. He didn't feel sore in his ass so they hadn't done it. So his mind drew the conclusion that they had just taken a shower and fallen asleep. He sighed and focused on the man in the bed next to him. The other looked so small and fragile and innocent as he lay there. A devious idea suddenly formed in Naruto's mind as he wriggled his fingers against Sasuke's hip. His fingers slid into the others pajama bottom's, and boxers till he felt the others flaccid member. His violently devious side coaxed him to start stroking the other. It would be quite the wake up… Naruto grinned wider as the one in his arms groaned aloud and shifted pressing his lower half more into Naruto's hand.

"Well aren't we eager?" Naruto breathed as he shifted the other so he was close enough for Naruto to nibble on his cute pale ears. This earned him a low breathy groan and a buck of pale hips. Sasuke was actually starting to become stiff his manhood becoming wet from his won pre-ejaculate. Naruto was feeling it too~ he wanted nothing more than to make his lover wake up with an orgasm. And he tried his damnedest to make the other come, and he did, he marveled at the defined arch of the others back and the high moan of completion and the sleepy well pleasured Sasuke looked up at him and frowned.

"Naruto why is your hand down my pants?" he asked

"Well… I wanted to wake you up special and… I'm sorry I couldn't help it…" Naruto said as he shifted away afraid of getting hit. He was startled as a cold hand slid down with his and shifted around his soiled hand, pushing it lower past the hardening man hood and blushing balls to the others entrance.

"Sasu-…"

"If you're going to do it do it right idiot…" the other mumbled as he looked away his face turning a nice shade of red. Naruto swallowed and shifted his hand from the others pants and shifted the both of them wiping his hand off on Sasuke's pants that he quickly pulled from the other tossing them to the floor he forced the others legs apart and took a moment to stare.

"Ah~ please don't look so closely~~~" the other mumbled as he tried to cover his privates with his pale hands. For the first time Naruto noticed that Sasuke had such girly hands his fingers were long and slender and his nails prettily manicured. His wrists were thin and he wasn't very muscled… true he was taller than Naruto but that was about it. Naruto glanced up at the others pale flushed face.

"If I can't look how can I make you feel good?" Naruto smiled, as the other looked away I a huff of embarrassment.

-0-0-0—0-0-

"God, Kiba! That was so nice of you, you are such a hero!" Kiba blushed as his boyfriend stared at him in almost disbelief as he sat there on the back of an ambulance. Kiba gave the other a small smile. He seriously had just been on autopilot when he had seen the little kids on the edge of the lake in the center of the park their mother was getting food and too far away the instant Kiba saw the little boy teeter over the edge. He had dropped his phone and wallet and coat and sprinted to the edge, and had lept into the deep man made lake grabbing the boy and the little girl and swimming to the shore. Their mother had run up to him freaking out and thanking him the children wouldn't let go of him until the EMT's had arrived. Now he was being checked out he had scraped his arm when he had climbed out of the lake. Shino handed him his coat to pull on as the EMT's cleared him. They walked over to the mother and the kids, the taller pale haired woman looked frazzled.

"Thank you sooo much! I'm juugo. This is suigetsu and Karin… thank you so much for saving them. I can't repay you! Thank you so much." She said with a shaky bow. Her hands were shaking and her face looked gaunt.

"JUUGO! Are you okay!" a man asked as he ran over to them the woman instantly looked like she was relaxed the tall fair haired man looked even worse by way of frazzled-ness. His suit was all ruffled. He hugged his wife and then lifted his still drenched children holding them close. His gold-ish colored eyes glanced over at Kiba. He smiled over his children's heads.

"Thank you so much. Juugo hand him the card in my back pocket. This is my card, I'm kimimaru I own a large amount of things like this park and a large amount of restaurants. If I can do anything for you do not hesitate to call this number. I will do any thing in my power to assist you and thank you again for rescuing my children." The man said as his wife handed Kiba a plain white card with purple and gold print. Kiba tucked it into his wallet.

"Thank you I hope you have a nice day." Kiba bowed to them and turned desperate to get to the hotel he had reserved for the night he was at that point where he knew there was no point in trying to continue the date. He was tired and shino was probably upset.

"Listen shino… I'm sorry that our day is pretty much ruined… we missed our dinner reservation but I had a hotel booked and we can get room service? Wanna join me for just a bit longer?" Kiba asked as he glanced at the other who held the little dog plushy Kiba had won for him in a little fair game. The other still wore his sunglasses and Kiba hated he couldn't see the others pearly eyes.

"Yes that's okay lets go and get you warmed up!" the other chirped as he grabbed kiba's unbandaged hand and clutched it tightly.

-0-0-0-

Shikamaru swallowed sharply as he stared at the note grasped in his fingers. He read over the shaky lines of his own handwriting. The note left everything he owned to his uncle and Naruto, and told where you could find his will. There were spots on the paper where his tears had fallen and ran the ink. He took a deep breath and set the note under a small paperweight, and stood walking into the small dorm bathroom. He sat on the toilet and took a deep breath to steady him self. He looked at the box cutter that sat on the counter and lifted the tool. Flicking the blade up and down a few times. He turned his wrist over and stared at the faint blue lines that denoted his veins. He pressed the sharp razor against his skin and drew it quickly across and watched the red well up on his arm. It wasn't enough two three four more times and he was feeling light headed as he bled. A knock sounded on the door and it opened.

"Shikamaru? Can I talk to you? Are you here?" the very person he didn't want to talk to called at he entered the room. Shikamaru swallowed again and shifted his grip on the box cutter ready to plunge it deep in to his thigh deep enough to hs his femoral artery so he couldn't be stopped.

"SHIKAMARU!" Neji Hyuuga cried as he walked into the bathroom. Unfortunately the taller raven was faster than shika was and took the knife from him next the genius knew his arm was wrapped in a towel and the raven with lavender eyes was on the phone with 911. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Shikamaru wanted to die he didn't want to be touched by those who couldn't understand. Shikamaru felt tears spill down his face and gave up a choked sob. He felt warmth against his face. A darker musky sent filled his nose he was wrapped in the others arms.

"I wasn't aware that you were watching… I was having sakura-chan work on my eyebrows… we weren't kissing. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you this distraught. Please don't ever try this again shika-san it makes me so sad I love you…please don't do this again." Shikamaru was dumb-founded as he sat there wrapped in the man he loves' arms he felt a sense of calm wash over him.

"Please tell me you mean that…"

-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Well here it is … the third to last chapter of this story I hope you are happy~ two more chapters and maybe a separate extra idk….. Depends if ya review… I like reviews. I am also taking suggestions in all of my other stories too… so yea again thanks to .. And oddball. I love you both!**


End file.
